


My Dearest Lady, How Did We Get Here?

by CheetoFlavoredCake



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Elizabeth is just Elizabeth, F/M, Old Lovers, Reunion, Sort of heartfelt, They're really awkward, Undertaker is sad and lonely, potential series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetoFlavoredCake/pseuds/CheetoFlavoredCake
Summary: A short drabble about Undertaker, and my OC, Elizabeth, his old partner meeting again.Potentially a series if this gets good feedback.
Relationships: Canon/OC, Undertaker (Kuroshitsuji)/Original Character(s), Undertaker (Kuroshitsuji)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	My Dearest Lady, How Did We Get Here?

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda of a warmup drabble to get me back into writing. If you like this, go ahead and tell me, and I'd be happy to share the backstory between these two.

She’d been gone for years. Decades. Centuries even. He couldn’t keep track, although he wished he could. He could vaguely remember a time where he was able to tell what time it was down to the exact second without even having a clock in a ten mile radius. Now everything just blurs together, and he can barely tell if it’s day or night anymore. He tries though, although he admits he messes up quite a bit. 

But that doesn’t matter. What does matter is  _ her _ . The woman standing across the way from him. The woman he was so madly in love with. The woman who was his partner both in work and love. The woman who was so stubborn that even in her final moments, where she lay choking on her own blood in his arms, fading in and out of consciousness whilst he screamed, she laughed and said ‘You’ll see me again, whether you want to or not.’ He never did understand what she meant. He spent years repeating the words over and over in his head until he became dizzy and couldn’t focus on anything anymore.

He’d watch the life drain out of her eyes that night. He’d watched as her body went limp and her breathing stilled. He cried, screaming that she couldn’t leave him, that she couldn’t leave him alone again. The day after that, everyone acted like she was never there, as though the best damned reaper in that place had just died. So he left, threw his glasses out, grabbed his scythe, and lived in the mortal realm. He told himself he’d never love again, and that he’d never find someone as good as her. 

And of course he never did. He’d admit that he did a few one night stands and flirted with several widows, men and women, but they were all the same, all bland and boring rule followers that lived the same boring, repetitive lives. He wanted someone with spunk. Someone who would willingly break the rules if asked, and would comfort him in hard times. But not a single one could be any of those things, so he stayed alone.

But now, after he’d completely given up on his dear lady and the thought of ever having someone like her again, she stood there, atop the tall building with him. She looked as beautiful as ever, her long brown locks curled into spirals of curls and blew gently in the night wind. Her outfit consisted of a lovely white dress that hugged her waist and was tied with a ribbon in the back. Her feet adorned a pair of steeled toed heels so sharp you could cut someone if you wished, and she wore that black trench coat she always loved to wear. Her face looked like that of a porcelain doll’s with a soft smile on her face and her eyes that luminescent bi-colored green that only a reaper could have. She looked just as she always had, as though she had not been brutally put to an end.

He himself was barely holding it together. He hadn’t expected in a million years to see her again, and to just stumble upon her on some night escapade. He could barely remember how he even got up here, or how he even knew it was her to begin with. 

“My dearest lady, how did we get here?”

She laughed, the melodic sound tugging right at his heartstrings.

“I’m unsure of how we’re here right now myself, prince charming.”

He found himself smiling, despite the fact the only thing he wanted to do was breakdown and run to the women, holding her in his arms to prove to himself she was real, and not just a figment of his imagination. 

There were several shrieks and voices heard, each of which he recognized. Right. That’s why he was up here.  _ They _ were on his trail again. Of course they’d be the ones to ruin this reunion.

“Looks like you got company.”

He laughed.

“Yes, it seems I do…. Sadly, I must excuse myself.”

She continued to smile at him, oh dear how he loved that smile of hers. 

“Will I be seeing you again?”

He was desperate. He didn’t want to let her go again. He wanted to stay right by her side and never leave it ever again. He couldn’t lose her right after he just got her back. 

“Of course.”

She was never one to give many details, always favoring to keep everything a mystery. He admired that.

The voices were getting closer, and time was ticking. They would find him soon, and he would prefer to avoid any and all things that included having to battle them. The last grand fight they had left him pretty badly hurt, and although he chose not to show it, he would wish he would not have to over exert himself again whilst bleeding out. 

“Well, I’ll be seeing you around, Silver Fox.”

“Same goes to you, my dear.”

  
With that, they both sped off into different directions. The woman chose to hop down into the dark alleyways of London and the other continued to run across the rooftops, hoping that high ground would be better this time around. Soon, they both disappeared into the night, just like old times, except they weren’t exactly attached to each other's hip anymore. Although, they both would hope for a better future, and a better outcome this time. Hoping that just maybe, they could fall in love once again and dance through the streets of London again. But only time will tell, and heavens knows how horrible  _ that _ can be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All kudos, comments, and bookmarks appreciated!


End file.
